Passion in a Nutshell
by Dakra Du-Tun
Summary: Alexis has a certain slifer on her mind, and a thunderstorm isn't helping. Will her prayers be answered? Rated M for a reason, One shot Lemon, contains Sexual content.


Together for Ever

My first M rated oneshot, so go easy on me!

Alexis lay on her bed, her mind racing. She couldn't get to sleep, and she hadn't even bothered to put her PJ's on. One thing was on her mind. One thing with brown hair, chestnut eyes and a heart of gold.

"Jaden..." She whispered, hugging herself.

The storm outside was still raging, Lightning lighting up the large Obelisk dorm window.. It was then she heard a large clunk over the sound of the rain buffeting the room. She jumped off the bed, slowly creeping over to the window. She cautiously opened the window, peering outside. Her heart fell. There was no one there...

Suddenly, something had smothered her mouth. She started to panic, but her nerves vanished as a soft hand touched her cheek. She knew she was safe, and she returned the kiss.

"Someone's happy to see me" the voice said as the kiss faded. Alexis's heart pounded at the sight of Jaden, upside down, his wet hair covering his grinning face.

"J-Jay, you s-shouldn't be h-here, y-you know th..." Alexis stuttered, as Jaden flipped onto the floor, closing the large windows behind him. He advanced on her, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their lips moulded together, and Alexis's concerns faded away. Nothing could get her when Jaden was here.

Her hands at his chest, Alexis was slowly being pushed back. She emitted a low moan as his tongue travelled into her mouth, tossing and turning. Soon, their tongues were tossing and turning together, Jaden's head now shooting towards cloud nine.

Alexis was so happy, she didn't notice the bed edge. She didn't notice as her back feel onto the plush mattress. She did notice when Jaden's lips travelled down her neck.

His mouth continued it's journey, before halting at the top of her chest. He paused questioningly, his hand reaching around her back. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"Take me.." She whispered lustily, her tongue carressing his cheek.

He obliged, her blue and white top falling off quickly, her bra clasp undone without much thought. His eyes were drawn to her large, perfectly rounded breasts. She moaned in pleasure as his mouth travelled up the left curve of flesh, coming to a halt as his mouth clamped to the rapidly hardening nipple. His hands played with her right breast, fingers dlicately stroking and grabbing the large breast.

"Don't think you're going to get all the fun" Alexis said, giggling as she quickly removed Jaden's jacket and shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He smiled as her hands glided over his chest, before engulfing her breasts once more.

His urges getting the better of him, his hands travelled down her perfect figure, coming to a halt at her short skirt. He looked her in the eye, his wet hair hanging into his eyes. She simply pulled his trousers down to his feet, teasing him as she inched his boxers down.

As his boxers landed on the floor, Alexis's panties were already at her feet. She smiled up at him, as the two naked lovers entwined becoming one. She let out a gasp, but was calmed as Jaden buried his face in her breasts, his fingers dancing over her body like ballerinas.

He slid out slightly, before sliding back into Alexis's frail but beautiful frame. She let out a shout, earning her an enquiring look from Jaden, who motioned to the door. She muttered something about soundproof, before his mouth once more attached to her bulging chest.

In, out, in, out, in, out.

As the two teens collapsed in a passionate heap on the bed, Jaden whispered the first words since they had started.

"Now I know what I've been missing as soon as I saw you" He joked, before the the lovers shared one last kiss. The thunder outside could not cover up their love for each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up as gentle lips pressed against hers. She opened her eyes, only to see Jaden leaping out of the windows. She sighed. How was this going to work? But then she remembered last night.

"It doesn't need to work" She whispered, "Cause Jaden will always make it work. 


End file.
